Apply Pressure to Stop the Pain
by Younique
Summary: Her scream filled the air as he tackled her to the ground. Her breathing hitched and she began to tremble, all at the hands of Sam and Dean. She didn't trust anyone and especially them, not after the pain. RR! Major twist! Warning languauge!
1. Chapter 1

**Apply Pressure to stop the Pain**

_**Chapter 1**_

Disclaimer: I own all other characters besides originals on Supernatural.

_There was a girl with brown hair and green eyes was running through the woods. She was breathing hard, tripping over branches and falling, quickly rising and keeping the pace, continuously looking behind her. One of the times she looked for too long and came face to face with a large man. She jumped back in surprise and screamed. She held out her arms to stop and plead with him._

"_Please don't do this!"_

"_He says I have too." The man snarled and moved closer. She tried to turn to run the opposite direction but he grabs her from behind and twirls her around. She is struggling tooth and nail. He pulls out a knife and raises it above her head before he plunged it in her stomach. She immediately stilled , turning to look one more time in his eyes. He kissed her forehead and dropped her to the ground._

__

Sam bolted straight up in bed. He looked over at Dean, trying to still his breath hoping not to wake him. What the hell had this dream been about. All his visions had something to do with the demon. Sam carefully moved out the bed and across the dark room to the bathroom that sat against the window. He closed the door behind him and turned the blinding light on. He looked drained, ever since the run in with Gordon he hasn't been able to sleep good. He splashed some water on his face and headed out the bathroom. Sam jumped back into the wall, at the silhouette of his brother sitting in the dark on his bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Sam said making his way quickly to the bed, trying to avoid whatever subject that might arise.

Dean stopped Sam mid step.

"Sammy it's hard not to wake up hearing your moaning. Another vision? Don't lie to me either." Dean voice was husky and dipped with sleep.

Sam hesitated then reached and turned on a lamp so he could see his brother better. We light filled the room, he sat and faced his brother. With a deep sigh he opened his mouth. This had become habit to Dean. He couldn't count how many times he had woken up from Sam's visions. Some having him to wake up Sam.

"There was a girl, she ah was running in woods it looked like. I actually think it was Colorado Springs because she ran past a ground marker that said that. She was running from something though, when she turned for the last time she ran smack dab into a man, she tried to run but he caught her. She said he didn't have to do this and he said that he told me I had too. He ah... then stabbed her.

It was weird though it was like she loved him or knew him. Cause when he stabbed her she looked like she knew it was coming, and then he kissed her forehead."

"So this could just be some sick freak killing more people. Nothing to worry about." Dean was about to reach for the light, but Sam's voice stopped him.

"No Dean, you and I both know all my visions have something to do with the demon."

Dean flinched at Demon.

"I'm just saying we should go see what it's all about."

Dean shook his head clearly not wanting to comply.

"Sam I thought I told you I wanted to lay low. Were not going to go looking for something that might end up with you dying."

Sam stood quickly and stood above Dean, Dean looked taken back but then quickly masked it.

"Damn it Dean I already told you, whatever this leads to I'm not going to run from it! A girl could be dead Dean because we were too afraid to do shit about it!"

Dean quickly stood, making Sam take a step back.

"I am not going to run into something that could have me kill you Sam! I already told you were not going to go look for things. You may say that now but if I was holding a gun to your face would you feel the same way?" Dean stepped back, and Sam jaw clenched.

"Do you think Dad told you that so we didn't hunt anymore Dean? If wanted us to stop he simply would of said that. I'm going to continue to do my job weather or not I'm in danger. If we stay back were letting the demon win. I won't do that. Just do this for me Dean, let's just go see what this is about."

Dean contemplated what to do, until he began packing his stuff. Sam still stood by the beds.

"Fine. We'll go, but if anything happens were out of there OK?

"Yeah."

It was about 9:00 PM the next night when Dean and Sam arrived at Colorado springs. Sam got out of the car and looked around the widely sprawled out wooded area. If a girl was trapped in here it would take forever. It wasn't completely dark yet, so Dean and Sam had time. Dean got out and walked over to the trunk, were he popped it and pulled out various weapons before Sam joined his side.

"Tell me what am I looking for." Dean asked checking his gun, to make sure it was loaded.

Sam reached in and grabbed a knife and placed it on his belt.

"A woman with brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing jeans and a brown shirt. The guy was about my height, brown hair and blue eyes and similar attire except he had a gray t-shirt on." Dean looked over at Sam surprised at his memory, well then again he did have the "shining".

"OK well let's look for them. If your what you say he is. You shoot OK."

"Dean we just can't shoot him." Sam said grabbing Dean's arm.

" If he's going to kill a girl we can."

"Whatever just don't shoot him."

"Shut up before I shoot you." Dean said walking in front of Sam and into the woods. Sam knew he wouldn't shoot unless he was fully aware the guy was bad, demon bad.

Sam and Dean had been looking in the wood for about and hour, it was finally dark before they heard a scream. They both took off in the direction of the scream. They ran right into a girl who was running pretty fast. Dean caught them both before she fell over. She screamed and tried to pull away from Dean.  
"Hey stop, I'm trying to help you!" The girl punched him and Dean broke his hold, she quickly ran away. Sam snickered.

"Shut Sam and just get her, before she dies." Sam took off running in her direction. Dean shortly after. He saw a figure running behind him. He spun around and only found the dark. Meanwhile Sam was gaining on the girl until she ran smack dab into a guy. He grabbed her ready to stab when Sam drew his gun. "Stop, or I'll shoot." The man dropped the girl and walked over to Sam, his gun flew out of his hands, OK so this guy has telekinesis. Great. He tackled Sam and held the knife above Sam. The girl screamed out.

"Brandon!!!'

There was one shot heard and Brandon slumped onto the Sam. Sam rolled him over and looked up to see Dean with a gun. The girl was hysterical on the ground. Sam stood, shaking his head thanks to Dean and walked over to the girl who quickly got up and ran. Sam quickly ran after her, hopping to stop her screaming before someone heard.

**Jamie P.O.V**

"Help, please, Help me!!!!!!!!!!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. He just shot my brother, he just shot my brother. Oh my god, please someone help me.

"Help me." I was cut off short when I came barreling to the ground, with a heavy weight on top of me.

"Stop!!! Help!!" I tried to get away, pulling at leaves, anything. They were going to kill me, I knew it. I was crying so hard I couldn't see straight. He flipped me over and straddled me.

"Be quiet!" His friend just killed my brother."I'm not going to hurt you." He was strong but there was no way I was going to lay here. I ripped my hands from his grasp and reached and grabbed a piece of bark and hit him as hard as I could across his head. He fell over and I scrambled to my feet but I was caught by this man again. This time he held his arms around my body and tried to cover my mouth with his hand, I quickly bite him, but he didn't drop me. I am so scared, I am crying so hard I am sobbing. I am pleading with him.

"Please don't do this, don't hurt me, please." My voice cracks. I am trembling in his arms.

"I'm not!" He screams at me. He stops himself and takes a deep breath.

"Liar! Your going to kill me, stop you fucking bastard." I spat at him.

He begins to walk with me in his arms, until we are back to where Brandon and the other man is.

I squirm seeing Brandon on the ground with the man standing next to him.

"Let me go you fucking freaks! Help." He covers my mouth so hard I can't even open my mouth.

"Dean a little help here." He said to the other man. I swung my legs back and connected with his crouch. He dropped me and I hit my head on the ground. I was so tired, I didn't even move I just laid there and cried.

I finally scrambled to Brandon and tried to shake him.

The blonde one walked over to me. I was sobbing as he kneeled down next in front of me.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"We saved you lady!" The blonde one said.

I laughed and whispered.

"You shot my brother." They both looked taken back.

"We just shoot him with rock salt, he'll live." The brunette said. He looked like he was still in pain.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I screamed.

"You wouldn't believe us?'

"What your some kind of perverted freaks who are looking for some extra fun tonight."

The blonde laughed, and the brunette looked disgusted.

"OK fine you think that well all right."The blonde stood and took out a bandana. He walked over to me, and placed it around my mouth and tied my wrists.

"Sam would you please take her to the car. Seems like you two are already aquatinted."

Sam walked over to me and grabbed my arms, softer than the last time. I tried to break but he wasn't having it.

"Look I have visions about people, when their in danger, and last night I saw you here getting stabbed by that man. Dean and I only came to stop that from happening. Without us you would be dead." He placed me in the back-seat.

Who in the hell were these guys,visions?? They are crazy. I just need to figure out a way to get me and Brandon out.

If they wanted to hurt me they would have already done it. But I never trust strangers especially after shooting my brother no matter what he was going to do to me. He gave me one more look before getting in the passenger seat. Soon after Dean got inside and placed my brother beside me. I tried to elbow him for him to wake up but he didn't.

"Honey he's not waking up just yet, calm down. Like we said we're not going to hurt you. We'll explain it all at the hotel." I shrieked in my gag. Hotel? They were freaks! I began to try and scream, but it only came out muffled. I also tried to move but the seat belt and bind restricted me.

The brunette turned in his seat.  
"If I take this off will you not scream?"  
"Sammy!" Dean yelled at him.

"Shut up Dean!"  
I shook my head yes, and he reached back and took the gag off. My lips were probably red cause the hurt.

"Please just let me and my brother go."

"Would you feel more comfortable if there was a woman around?' Sam asked

"Yes."  
"OK Dean drive to Missouri's"

He grunted and turned the car around.

"It's going to be about a day, so just get as comfortable as you can, OK?

He reached back and I flinched, then I realized he wanted to take off my binds so I turned and he did. I was slowly starting to trust them or at least Sam. I'm actually glad they found me, cause if not I would be dead. But I wonder if they are going to believe me about my brother turning into a demon.

**OK I really hope you guys like this story, I wanted to got into more complex stories. I hope you don't think it's too dramatic, put yourself in her situation and then ask yourself again did she react accordingly?? Jamie is whoever you want her to be in your mind, only restrictions is she has light brown hair and piercing green eyes, w/e else you fill in. She may also become a possible love interest in the future for Sam. Brandon is like a progressed version of what Sam is supposedly going to be. He is still good but does has his demonic flashed like the one with Jamie. This story is also set after the last episode where Dean tells Sam what John said, so I will keep this updated as the show develops. **


	2. Chapter 2

Before I had realized it I had dozed off in the backseat with these guys. God my neck and back hurt. I felt someones eyes on me so I looked to my left and Brandon was up staring at me. I jumped with surprise.

"Holy shit you scared the crap out of me." Really he didn't cause I knew he was up even before I woke. I just needed to buy some time. I saw Dean and Sam...yeah that's their names, stop their conversation to listen to ours.

Sam looked as if he was ready to jump in the backseat if anything happened.

"What in the hell are we doing in a car with two strangers Jamie? And what the hell happened to your face." He said as he reached over to touch my face, clearly pissed off at our current situation. I had to think fast and logically, so I spoke what was the first thing on my mind.

"These are my friends Sam and Dean, last night I was attacked.."  
"What?" He asked clearly concerned. For some reason Dean snorted, I could slap him, if he wouldn't put the cuffs on as soon as I touched him.

"I'm fine though, the guy ran off and you were dead sleep so we got you in the car and now they are taking us to one of their friends house to help us out."

"And you trust them Jamie" He said still fully disappointed in me for getting in the car with strangers, endangering us both.

I hesitated, he took that as another sign.

"Jamie did they do this too you, tell me the truth!" He screamed more mad at the situation than me.

"We didn't do anything to your sister but help her." Dean spoke annoyed that he was being accused even though half... most of it was under his doing. Their was a long silence, the words that Dean spoke sunk in only leaving one unanswered question.

"Was it me?"

That stopped the whole ride, not literally but you could hear the minds rolling on that one. I was scared out of my wits, and I had no idea why.

Another silence, evidently my mind was not working correctly, thanks to Sam who just had to tackle me...

"Dammit Jamie, I told you I had no control over what was happening to me." Ok now the car did stop. Brandon stepped out of the car followed by me, Sam and Dean. We stopped at what looked like to be a old dirt road and like always it was deserted.

"Jamie what does he mean?" Sam asked wanting to inquire more information.

I couldn't even speak, my mouth moved but no words came out. I had tried so long to protect my brother from this and now he would have to sucomb to it and it hurt.

"I'm becoming a damn demon!" Brandon shouted at Dean and Sam as he continued to pace.

Our worlds seemed to stop as though those words held more pain than anything imaginable. They crushed, broke and burned all of our souls.

Dean mouth dropped open and he let out a "unbelieveable". Sam sat down on the edge of the street near the car. He seemed as though someone pucnched the air right out of his lungs.

For once words came to my mouth.

"No your not Brandon! We can fix this, you are not going to DIE and there is no way in HELL I'm going to kill you!' I shouted at him wanting all of my frustrations out. Sam and Dean did the same but in their own way. Dean punched the hood of his car while Sam spilled the contents of his stomach for what looked like the last week in the dirt.

"No this can't happen." Dean whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked agrivated. Brandon contiued to pace but at a further distance.

"Did your mom die in a house fire when he was six months."

He either was a physic or a really good guesser. I shook my head yes.

Dean kicked the dirt.

Dean continued as if it were a book he was reading. "Did someone along your life tell you that you had to kill your brother or save him if he became something evil?"

"My father" I whispered not wanting to bring his name up anymore.

Dean lowered his voice and looked at me as though he actually cared.

"My dad told me the same thing, and all that happened to me... Shit!"  
Suddenely in the distance someone croaked out.

"Dean I can't become that, I can't kill anyone, I can't."  
It wasn't until I heard the coughing that I realized it was Sam who was talking.

He looked so helpless like the realization of whatever the events that just occurred had just took him for a spin.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked Sam as he took a step off of the curb.

"My father told the same thing to Dean about me, I saw my vision and your brother was going to kill you cold blooded if we had not come."  
"All right Sammy" Dean interrupted.

"I can't do that Dean." Sam said to himself.

I stopped and looked over at Brandon, who was standing about 10 feet away.

"Look I don't give a damn what you say Sam, or Dean nothing is going to happen to my brother. Got it." I stepped right up to Dean.

"Now if you don't mind now that my brother is awake and fine take us back."  
"No can do, see your brother here is dangerous and he may be able to help us figure out what to exactly do." Dean said looking directly in my eyes. Man was he so arrogant. I looked over at Sam who looked at the ground upon eye contact.

"You can't force me to go." I said looking back at Dean.

"That wasn't a problem before sweetie now was it." Dean said smiling.

I turned to look back at Brandon but he wasn't there.

"Just come with us so we can get this all taken care of."Sam said  
"You know what I think we can handle this on our own." I said taking steps back. I turned to run in the opposite direction but Dean snatched my arm.

"I'm sorry but your the only two that can understand and help us." Dean reasoned.

"There's nothing wrong with him..." I said darkly at Dean. Sam stood up from the curb and stood right in front of me.

"You can keep on telling yourself that, but last night was not your brother and you know it. Now we can help you."

I stood there staring into Sam's hazels eyes, he looked content with anger and sorrow. Like he could punch me if I didn't reply , or hug me for my pain. I'm sorry I have been stubborn my whole life and today was not going to change.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I twisted in Dean's hands.

"You can't" Dean replied.

I sighed a deep and angry sigh, knowing I wouldn't win. Sam turned to see my brother was not standing there. He shook his head and also sighed.

"How about we come back for your brother, Missouri's place is just up the road, ok?' Sam asked.

"Fine." Dean realised me and I scowled at him, oh I could not wait until I could freely punch him.

I took my seat back in the car with Dean escorting me to make sure I wasn't going to run. We drove the next short five minutes to Missouri's in silence. The house was fairly big and was adorned with symbols and vibrant colors. The door was open when we walked up to the porch.

"Come on in!" She shouted to us. When I walked in I was overcome with an ease and comfort. The house smelled of apple pie. A woman I assumed was Missouri stepped from the kitchen. She took one look at me and stepped over and hugged me.

"You boys have ought to be out of your mind, forceing this poor young girl to come after almost killing her brother."

Dean went to speak.

"Don't matter Dean it was still wrong, you too Sam your Dad taught you better."

Sam hung his head but Dean snorted at everyone of her remarks.

She returned her gaze to me. "Honey you need rest, why don't you go ustairs...

"But my brother..."

"Is fine, Sam and Dean will get him later." Missouri finished.

I went to speak again

"Hush child just go get some rest." Without another protest I went upstairs and went into an open room. I sat there for a good 15 minutes thinking about my brother, and how we eneded up in this situation. A tear casually rolled down my face as there was a knock on my door. I quickly swipped it away and told whoever to come in. Sam opened the door and stepped in. For some reason my stomach warmed to the sight of him. I hated it though, I should like him at least not yet.

"Hey' he said softly 'I just came up here to give you some Asprin and water." He moved over to my bed and sat down next to me, but with enough generous room for my personal space.

"Look, I'm sorry for doing all that to you in the woods. I reacted harshly but I knew you wouldn't come with me any other way." He said softly. All he had to do was ask... wait what was I thinking?

"Yeah I'm sorry I had to be tackled like a football player and tied up by your arrogant brother." I said dryly.

Sam stood and whispered a unsuccesful "yep" and went to turn away. I grabbed his arm.

"Look I'm sorry too, everything has happened so fast, I don't know how to deal with all of it. But I am thankful for you bringing me to help. Thanks." I gave him a guiene smile to let him know everything was ok. He tilted his head in response and left my room.

I felt a pang of guilt for Sam, I knew what was ahead for him, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it.


End file.
